


buy me a ticket I'll go to the Bahamas

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge - ABBA edition.Title from You Owe Me One by ABBA
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 15
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	buy me a ticket I'll go to the Bahamas

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge - ABBA edition.  
> Title from You Owe Me One by ABBA

Daniel is laying on his bed when he hears the door beep, unlock and open. He has no recollection of giving anyone his hotel key but he’s forgotten more important things before. When a soaked Lando rounds the corner in swim shorts and a towel over his shoulder Daniel is too distracted by the tanned body approaching him to think about how Lando got his room key. Lando straddles his waist and Daniel can feel his sweatpants getting soaked. His hands reach for Lando’s hips instinctively.

“You should take me to the Bahamas and we should fuck by a pool”


End file.
